Mario Kart Gold
Mario Kart Gold is an upcoming Mario Kart game to be released in March of 2018 for the Nintendo 3ds, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. All courses from previous games will be returning, as well as double item blocks and a few items that have not been seen since 2003! The game will also have new tracks and battle maps to choose from as well as new items and new characters. For more information on the game, please refer to the sections below. Game Modes Grand Prix- Players will attempt to finish 1st-3rd in a set of four races. As before, this game mode is only available in single player or with two players. Versus- Players will race on a single race track of their choice against human players or computer players. Battle- Players will choose from one of six battle modes and battle against human players or computer players. Challenge Mode- New to the Mario Kart series, this single-player game mode involves a human player completing various missions using ONLY Mario or Luigi. This might be changed later in an update, but as for now, with the Boss Battles, they are the only characters allowed to be used in Challenge Mode. The difficulty of missions increase as you unlock more of them. Course Creator- Also new to Mario Kart, this first-time course creator will allow you to take any track in the game and modify it (changing the background, repositioning the item boxes, changing the texture of the track, the road on which racers drive on, changing and repositioning obstacles, etc.) Store- In this mode one player will freely cruise around the track Mario City. Here and there will be shops where new game modes, characters, and such can be purchased. In addition to completing the required task to unlock something new (like most previous games), coins must be given to the shops and exhanged for unlockables. At the end of Challenge Mode, this town will be destroyed, due the fact of Bowser and his minions setting fire to the track and ruining everything. Please note that you must play the race track Mario City in order to unlock this mode. Karts and Characters Some characters need to be unlocked. As for karts, some will need to be unlocked as well but the number of new karts is by far greater than the number of new characters. Following the Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe traditions, wheels return in this sequel to Mario Kart: Double Dash. The available choose from standard, slim, or monster. Multiple colors (red, blue, green, black, or gold) and designs (leafy, wave patterned, fire, striped, or rainbow) for each wheel are available. Both the gold tires and the rainbow design must be unlocked. Antigravity driving and flying return in this game. Characters Lightweight Toad Toadette Bowser Jr. Diddy Kong Baby Mario Baby Luigi Koopa Troopa Koopa Paratroopa Baby Peach (New Character) Baby Daisy (New Character) Dry Bones (New Character) Geno (New Character)* Ness (New Character)* Nabbit (New Character)* Lakitu (New Character)* Ice Climbers (New Character)* Isabelle (New Character)* R.O.B. (New Character)* Luma (New Character)* Toadsworth (New Character)* Pom Pom (New Character)* Medium Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Yoshi Birdo Waluigi Hazel (black-haired girl wearing a white shirt and tattered jeans and glasses) Inkling Boy (New Character)* Inkling Girl (New Character)* Larry (New Character)* Lemmy (New Character)* Shy Guy (New Character)* Rayman (New Character)* Jack (boy with blond hair, wearing a solid red shirt with black pants, and carrying a sword which can be used to fight other racers during a race)* Sky Tiger (girl with a striped face, wearing armor, and carrying a shield that can be used to deflect weapons during races)* Ryu (New Character)* Pikachu (New Character)* Hammer Bro (New Character)* Kamek (New Character)* Ludwig Von Koopa (New Character)* Heavy King Boo Donkey Kong Wario Bowser Kirby (New Character, green, pink, yellow, and blue colors available) Link (New Character) Rosalina (New Character) Metal Mario/Gold Mario (New Character)* NOTE: You only have to unlock Gold Mario. Metal Mario is unlocked from the start of the game. Petey Piranha* Mastermind (Unable to tell gender, wears a black cloak and hood, has a money sack slung over shoulder, and carries a rifle across his back)* Scorpion (Half man, half crocodile, and has a black mustache and black hair)* Rainbow (Could be considered a boy or a girl, white face, and the skin changes color every lap)* Shulk (New Character)* Samus (New Character)* Fox McCloud (New Character)* Princess Zelda (New Character)* Ganon (New Character)* Funky Kong (New Character)* Captain Falcon (New Character)* Bob-omb (New Character)* Dry Bowser (New Character)* *Unlockable character Karts and Bikes Lightweight Goo Goo Buggy Rattle Buggy Toad Kart Toadette Kart Koopa Dasher Para-Wing Barrel Train Koopa King Toad Bike Toadette Bike Koopa Bike Bones Kart Geno Kart* Little Fighter* Purple Plume Kart* Baby Kart 1 Baby Kart 2* Baby Bike 1 Baby Bike 2* Koopa Wings* Lakitu's Fishing Kart* Storm Kart* Isabelle's Dream Kart* Baby Kart 3 Baby Kart 4* Baby Bike 3 Baby Bike 4* Scrap Kart* Luma Star* Pom Pom Glider* Medium Red Fire Green Fire Heart Coach Bloom Coach Turbo Yoshi Turbo Birdo Mario Bike Luigi Bike Peach Bike Daisy Bike Yoshi Bike Birdo Bike Waluigi Bike Splatter Kart 1* Splatter Kart 2* Larry Charger* Lemmy Drifter* Minion Bike* Shy Guy's Hot Rod* Rayman Runner* Jack Bike* Tiger Kart* Tornado* Street Fighter Kart* Electrikart* Electribike* Hammer Bro's Orb Kart* Kamek's Magic Bike* Heavyweight Wario Car Waluigi Racer Boo Bike Kirby Bike Link Bike Donkey Kong Bike Bowser Bike Wario Bike Metal Kart Metal Bike Star Kart Bullet Blaster* Piranha Plant Kart* Invisable Ghost Kart* Spike Bike* Banana Bike* Parade Kart (belongs to Toadsworth)* Piranha Bike* Criminal Car* Dragon Kart* Rainbow Car* Rainbow Bike* Barricade Kart* Master Car* Fox Dasher* Zelda's Queen Car* Ganon Kart* Funky Bike* Blue Falcon* Gold Kart* Gold Bike* Bomb Car* Bowser Bone* *Unlockable Kart or Bike Items New items have been added. Descriptions of each will be given below the table of items. KEY: += Frequent, item will appear most of the time != Likely, item will appear much of the time X= Infrequent, item will not appear often, but you still have a good chance that you will get the item ?= On occasion, item will hardly ever appear Blank= Item will not appear Red Shell- Homes in on the nearest racer and flips his/her kart over. This can be avoided with a banana, item block, Super Barrier, whip, or Super Horn. Green Shell- Works similar to the Red Shell but does not home in on other racers and can bounce off walls. Spiny Shell- Sent to flip over the lead player by bombing him/her. Anyone else caught in the blast will spin out of control. This item can be avoided with a Super Barrier, Super Horn, or a mushroom. Mushroom- Gives the user of this item a short burst of speed. Triple Mushroom- Gives the user of this item three mushrooms. Banana- Bananas can be laid on the track to ambush racers or thrown a short distance in front of the player. Any racer who hits the banana (including the racer who threw it) will be spun out of control. Triple Banana- Gives the user of this item three bananas. Fake Item Box- Can be laid on the track to trick racers into believing that they are real item boxes. Any player who hits the fake item box will be flipped over. Triple Fake Item Box- Gives the player three fake item boxes. Star- Increases the player's top speeds and makes him/her invincible. Any racer the player bumps into while using the star powerup will flip over and be knocked aside. Lightning- This item is very rare, but very valuable. When this item is used, all players (except the user of this item) are shrunk for a limited period of time, decreasing their top speeds. Racers in better positions will be small for longer than those in worse positions. This can be avoided by using a star, Bullet Bill, or Super Barrier. However, you will not know when another racer will use the Lightning item, so there is no strategy to avoiding this powerup. You will just get lucky if you are not shrunk. Fireballs- This item gives a player a row of fireballs, which can be sent along the track to burn other players. Any racers who run into a fireball will spin out of control and start smoking. However, these useful fireballs will fade out eventually, so use them wisely. Chain Chomp- Whenever this is used, it attaches a Chain Chomp to the front of the player's kart, temporarily pulling him/her along at breakneck speeds. You do not have to steer, as the Chain Chomp will do that for you. Any racers hit by the Chain Chomp will flip over and be knocked aside. Bowser Shell- Similar to the green shell, but much larger, the Bowser Shell keeps bouncing off the walls and such until it hits a racer or falls off the track. Golden Mushroom- The Golden Mushroom gives the user of this item unlimited mushrooms for a short period of time. Bob-Omb- This can be thrown in front of you or dropped behind you. When the short fuse on this bomb runs out, it explodes and any racers who drive into the blast are flipped over. Coin- Coins are found on the track or in items and increase the players' top speeds. There is no limit to how many coins a player can collect, but the speed increase of his/her kart or bike is unchanged after ten coins. Triple Coins- This gives a player three coins. Poison Mushroom- This "fake" mushroom is laid out on the track behind you. Any racer who runs into it will be shrunk for a short period of time, decreasing his/her top speeds. Blooper- When this item is used, every racer's screen (or windshield) in front of the player who used this item will be squirted with black goo. This can be partially avoided by boosting while having or receiving the Blooper. It will fade away more quickly. POW Block- Affecting every racer in front of the user of this item, the POW Block makes other racers spin out of control. Any items that players have will be lost and will fall onto the track. This can be avoided with a powerup that makes you invincible, or by jump boosting right as the POW hits you. Boo- Named after King Boo, this item steals another racer's item and gives it to the user of the item. Bullet Bill- This temporarily turns the user of this item into a Bullet Bill. Do not worry about having to steer, as the Bullet Bill will do it for you. Any racers that the Bullet plows into will be flipped over and knocked aside. Mega Mushroom- This temporarily makes the user of this item large. Any racers that you bump into while using the Mega Mushroom will be flattened. Piranha Plant- This item attaches a Piranha Plant to the front of the user's kart or bike. You will receive a small speed boost while using this, and the Piranha Plant will bite at other racers to try and knock them over. Mega Magnet- This item pulls any coins and items laid out on the track to you. If another racer runs into the coin(s) or item(s) while they are moving quickly towards you, they will receive the coin or item instead of you. Super Horn- This can be used to blast racers and items out of your way. The Super Horn emits a shockwave, and any racers and items within range will be flipped (racers) or destroyed (items). Super Barrier- This temporarily gives the user of this item protection from other items. Super Blooper- This works in the same way as the Blooper, but the black goo is spread out over more of the other players' screens and takes longer to fall off the windshield. Draft- This item will only work for a limited amount of time. The item will use the wind to pull other racers in front of you closer towards you (backwards) and push you forwards, giving you a slight speed boost. Mega Red Shell- This works in the same way as the Red Shell, except for the fact that it keeps homing in on multiple players until hitting a wall, falling off the track, or being blocked by another item. Teleport- This item teleports the player who used it into a better position. Boomerang- This item gives you a boomerang, which can be thrown up to three times to hit other racers, assuming that it does not crash into walls or is hit by another item that can be used to protect a player against other items. Double Dash!!- This gives the player who uses this item ten items: a coin, banana, fake item box, mushroom, green shell, red shell, spiny shell, Blooper, Bob-Omb, Mega Magnet, Super Barrier, fireballs, a POW block, Poison Mushroom, and a Star. Feather- Only available in Battle Mode, this allows players to jump over low walls or other players, popping their balloons in Balloon Battle. Grand Prix The point system for a Grand Prix cup is as follows: 1st: 20 points 2nd: 18 points 3rd: 15 points 4th: 12 points 5th: 10 points 6th: 8 points 7th: 6 points 8th: 4 points 9th: 3 points 10th: 2 points 11th: 1 point 12th: 0 points To unlock something, you will need to get first place to third place (only first place in some instances) in a Grand Prix. Winning a Grand Prix will definitely unlock you something, but advancing in Challenge Mode and unlocking Time Trial ghosts may also unlock things. Versus Versus can be played with up to four human players. Items can be turned off completely, set to normal setting, or set to frantic. Players can also choose which items to use in a race. Computer players can be set to the skill levels of easy, normal, hard, master (unlocked), or simply turned off. Race CC is 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, or Mirror Mode (200cc is not available in this game). Random track selection is also available. Tracks Both retro and nitro tracks are combined in the same cups. Mushroom Cup # Mario and Luigi Land # Jungle Ruins # Toad's Town # Dark Fortress Flower Cup # Mario Circuit (New) # Rosalina's Snow Castle # Pipe Maze # Daisy Falls Star Cup # Lunar Road # Thrill Coaster # Bowser Jr.'s Fort # Desert Palace Special Cup # King Boo's Haunted Palace # Koopa Troopa Mountain # Bowser's Castle (New) # Rainbow Road (New) Green Shell Cup # Retro Raceway # # # Wario City Banana Cup # Spooky Mansion # Lava Flow Volcano (1 lap) # Captain Falcon's Challenge (1 lap) # Donkey Kong Ruins Leaf Cup # Excitebike Stadium (larger than Wii U/Switch's Excitebike Arena) # # # Warp Arena Lightning Cup # # # Drift World (drifting is the key to victory on this track) # Lunar Space Station Triforce Cup # Sea Challenge # Ski Run # Funky Town # Dry Bones/Dry Bowser Tower (the two tracks are similar, but the one that is played is chosen randomly) Please note that at the start of the game, only the Mushroom Cup is unlocked, and you must complete various challenges to unlock more Grand Prix cups. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:2018 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games